Skin on Fire
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: When spending the holiday in the Fire Nation under Iroh's roof, Mako gets jealous at how suave Iroh can really be.


It had been a year since she first met him. She could still remember the first time she saw the red-chested Iroh sinking into the bay before she rescued him and pulled him to land.

He had invited the four of them to his home in the Fire Nation for a summer for holiday. Excited to visit and see, Korra was easily tempted. Of course, it didn't rest well for Mako to let her go gallivanting on her own.

He hadn't really liked the general that much, and it might have had to do with the way his brother had looked at him with hope shining in his eyes. Bolin had used to look at him like that, but it seemed like his hero status had been shot to hell once he had witnessed Korra kissing him for the first time.

Add that to the fact that Asami and Korra both looked at the rugged general with star-dazed eyes, yeah, Mako couldn't really be too excited about them all spending time with the master firebender.

The five of them were sitting at the dining table one evening after a night out at the theatre. Of course, Iroh had been kind enough to get them into his private box. Then again, the Fire Lady's son had a pass to every place in the nation.

As they sat down to have dinner, Iroh pulled Korra's seat out for hers and then Asami's before taking the seat next to Korra, beating Mako to it.

Mako glowered at the older man before sitting himself across from Korra, his foot lightly running up the inside of her leg. If he couldn't sit next to her, at least he could remind her that he was her boyfriend, not the lily-livered fancy boy beside her.

She jumped in her seat when she felt his foot traveling up her thigh, rubbing it against knee before she flushed deeply, shooting him a glare. She cleared her throat and smiled graciously at Iroh as the dinner was served. "Today was great, Iroh. I didn't realize the Fire Nation was so beautiful."

"I am glad you think so," Iroh answered as he offered her a large smile before inclining his head in her direction. "The Fire Nation suits you, Avatar Korra." And his eyes might have briefly looked at the Fire Nation dress she was wearing that showed off her muscles and curves to an advantage.

Her eyes widened a bit as she listened to the faint buzz of the jazz music on the radio. She was glad for it because if there had been silence then, it would have been awkward. She flushed and looked down at her food. "You're a smooth talker, Iroh." She gently kicked at Mako's wandering leg under the table.

Iroh just laughed it off, but Asami gave Korra a knowing smirk. Her green eyes slid to look at Mako who was turning bright red. "What are you implying, General?" He spat out the title like it was a bad taste. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

All eyes turned to him. Korra was bright red with embarrassment, yet, she could feel the anxiousness in her heart. She licked her lips and glared at him before Iroh opened his mouth. "I meant that like Asami, Korra blends in rather way in the Fire Nation. Especially when in those clothes of hers."

"Right," he huffed, small puffs of smoking coming from his nostrils. "I'm sure you really enjoy her in those clothes. Weren't you the one that bought them all for us?" He didn't trust the General.

Iroh gave him an amused smile and grinned widely. "Are you saying that I have wronged you by not giving you the same clothes? I would be very happy to do so."

"I'm saying," Mako growled out as he stared into the amber eyes of the man across from him. "That you are dressing up my girlfriend like a-a harlot for your own amusement!"

The table went silent at his outburst and Korra would have died at that moment. She smacked her utensils down and stood up. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, not waiting for a response as he grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the dining room.

He knew he shouldn't have spoken, but if she wasn't going to put the man in his place… Mako let her drag him out of the room before he slammed the door behind him, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a nearby room. "It's the truth, Korra, and if you can't see that-"

Korra glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You do know he is the Fire Lady's son. You shouldn't be speaking to him like that! And I didn't know that you were the jealous type," she huffed.

"I don't care who he is! He shouldn't treat you like that!" He glared back at her. She should have known better than to let anyone treated her like that. "I'm not jealous. I'm outraged!"

Korra stared at him and then realization dawned on her. "Are..Do you feel threatened?" She asked, stepping closer to him, her blue eyes searching his amber ones. She didn't think anyone could do that to him.

"What?" He stared at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his agitated breathing.

"What are you even talking about?!" He wasn't threatened about anything, especially not some buff firebender.

"Oh my spirits-" She laughed and went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mako…You are threatened," she said gently, running her fingers through his hair. "That is…so…I don't even know."

"That is nothing!" He huffed as he pulled her hands gently out of his hair and put them down by her sides. "I don't feel anything about that-that armadillobear!"

"Mako-" She smiled softly and intertwined their fingers together. "-You shouldn't feel threatened at all by him," she whispered, leaning up to give him a slow kiss, her lips grazing the bottom lip as she stood on her toes.

Mako let out a low growl, his arms wrapping around her waist to lift her up so he could kiss her properly. "I am not threatened," he mumbled as his mouth moved against hers roughly, his hands tight around her body.

She felt her feet kicking the air lightly as she bent her knees up. She smiled and closed her eyes, smoothing her fingers through his hair. "Really? It sounds like you're really threatened. I mean…I do have a thing for firebenders…"

"Korra," Mako let go of her waist with one hand to pull her thigh up and around his waist. "Don't even…You couldn't like that-that jerkbender." His fingers tightened threateningly on her thigh. "Right?" He said hesitantly before his mouth pressed back against hers so she couldn't confirm his worst fears.

She leaned her head against the wall and ran her hands down his shoulders, smoothing over the crisp stitches of his vest. "I like you," she breathed against his mouth as she pressed her tongue against the seam of his lips, smiling when she felt them part for her. He was so easy.

His tongue slid out to dance with hers, and he couldn't stop the low moan that rose from his throat until he was ripping their mouths apart. "Just me. Say it, Korra. And promise you won't-you won't let him look at you again." His eyes were dark as he caressed the back of her neck before sliding his hand down to cup her breast. He could feel the hard bud of her nipple that proved she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

A soft sigh fell from her lips as she pulled her mouth eyes from his. "What do you want me to say, Mako?" She teased softly, nudging his chest away teasingly. "Tell me exactly…" She flushed when she felt his fingers brushing over her breast. "…exactly what to say."

"Tell me," he breathed out as his tongue slipped across her pulse and he pressed his nose to her collarbone. "Tell me what you want, Korra. Me or…me." There was no him. Iroh would never touch Korra, not if Mako had anything to do with it.

Korra let out an uncharacteristic giggle and closed her eyes, starting to snap the fastenings of his vest open. "It's you. It's always been you, Mako," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before he was touching her bare stomach and suddenly quite happy that she was in the rather risky Fire Nation clothing. "You should bring these clothes home," he mumbled as his mouth got to work kissing a path down from her collarbone towards where the shirt she wore dipped and revealed the round tops of her breasts. "But only for me."

Korra watched him for a moment and sighed as she felt his lips brushing against her skin. Her fingers delved into his hair and got to work to pushing his vest off of his shoulders. She smiled faintly and looked at the black shirt, stark against his pale skin. "Are you saying these are the types of clothes you like seeing me wearing? All exposed for…your pleasure?"

"Yes," he whispered as he pulled back to stare at her. He finally let his eyes linger and appreciate just how beautiful she was. "But if you don't like them, then no. I don't want you to do things you're uncomfortable with." Of course, if she didn't like the clothes she wouldn't mind him burning the top off of her.

"No-" She grinned and pulled his mouth to hers for another heated kiss before she unzipped his pants easily. She didn't even bother undoing his shirt. "-I like them. They're easy to move in." She gave him an innocent wink and leaned down to press a kiss to his neck.

Mako felt the blood rushing through his veins before he was pushing her back against the wall until their bodies were twined together. "And really easy to get out of," he said as he leaned down to capture her lips.

She moaned and gripped the waistband of her long skirt and pushed it down her legs, letting it pool around her feet before she was latching her leg around his waist, pulling herself up so that she had her hips pressed against his. "Thank goodness for my leg strength," she teased.

"Spirits, Korra," he couldn't help but agree as he adjusted her hips and thrust into her. He let out a loud groan before pressing his mouth against her shoulder to muffle his voice.

She gasped at the sudden movement and pressed her hips against his, wanting to get closer. "Do you want me, Mako? All for yourself" She breathed as she began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She looked at his chest appreciatively, smirking as she crashed her mouth on his, her tongue pressing into his roughly.

"Yes, yes, yes," he mumbled around her mouth, trying not to pull away and lose the touch and taste of her for even a second. His hips moved, pulling out until he could thrust back into her, deeper than before. "You're mine. I'm yours. Korra, all yours."

Her skin ignited at those words as she shifted a bit to reach for the bottom of her top. Without missing a beat, she pulled it over her head so that her breasts were exposed to his gaze. She shivered as they pressed against his chest and she was pulling his mouth to hers once more, their noses bumping against one another.

He just crushed her against him, his hips stilling for a brief moment to absorb their connection and the fact that she was really his. "Korra, I love you," he mumbled as his tongue tangled with hers and his hand dipped down to caress her clit.

"I love you, too-" Her words died in a gasp as she felt his thumb moving against the sensitive bundle of nerves that brushed against his hips. Her back arched, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she leaned forward to nip the skin. "-you know what that does to me, Mako. Please don't. It'll be over too soon…"

"That just means we can start all over again," he breathed as his mouth caught her bottom lip and he pulled it into his mouth, his teeth nibbling on the swollen flesh. "On every surface in this house."

The thought made her blood run hot as she darted her tongue out to run over his top lip. Her fingers ran down his arm and back up, secretly admiring the slender muscles. She exhaled. "This is the Fire Lady's home…That would be very wrong, Mako. What if someone caught us?"

"General-boy said we can treat it like our own home," Mako said as he adjusted their positions enough so that he could lick and nibble at her hard peaks while still keeping up the steady rhythm between their bodies. "I'd do this in my house. Everywhere." And he'd like Iroh to catch them, at least then he'd understand Korra was his and his alone.

She shook his head. "You're unbelievable," she told him in a hushed tone as she made his hand start moving again, moaning loudly as she felt his mouth touch her breasts.

"It's unfair how you can make me come so easily," she breathed in his ear. "Mako-please…" She wanted more-craved more from him.

"Please what?" He asked as he focused on touching her in just the right ways to make her scream his name. "You have to tell me, Korra."

"I-" Her head fell back as she panted. "-I need you to keep touching me," she whispered, tugging him closer to her. "And make me feel like you always do when we're like this, Mako. Please," she demanded in his ear. "Now. Right now."

Mako did as she said, his fingers nibble as he circled her clit while his other hand steadied itself on her thigh. His mouth met hers hungrily, his tongue sweeping inside of her mouth. "Korra, spirits, I didn't even realize how much I needed this."

"You're a liar," she said between kisses as she let him thrust into her with faster and harder movements. She let out a series of words that would not have done well in front of anyone had they listened. And she couldn't care less if anyone could hear them form inside the room. "Just a bit more-" Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, creating the familiar crescent shapes. "That's it."

A large breath escaped his nose, and with it a column of fire. He could smell her slightly singed hair and the charred scent of the burning wallpaper. "Korra, you're going to make me burn the house down."

Korra cried out as she felt her release shatter her, her toes curling and body growing taut. Her cries surely radiated through the house as she tried to move her hips against his, keeping the extreme feeling of pleasure inside her. "Mako-"

He felt himself falling over the edge with her, and he gave a few more thrusts before he clung to her, his arms tightening even though he felt boneless. "That was…good…."

The two of them slid down the wall together and she felt the coolness of the tiles beneath her before her mouth was finding his. "It was…really good," she mumbled softly, grinning. "I think I really like you being jealous."

"Don't," Mako said as he stared at her. "None of that, Korra. You are not going to try and make me jealous." He knew how he worked.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders, pressing a row of kisses down his neck. "I don't have to try," she teased.

"Right. Don't make me jealous, Korra," he smoothed his hand through her loose hair and jokingly laughed. "Or else I might turn the tables on you."


End file.
